Prank War
by Batgirl13
Summary: This is war. No one messes with a speedster's food. This is now... A PRANK WAR!
1. Chapter 1

So this story is dedicated to my awesome beta: Cooliochick5 enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day at the cave, but something was off. There was an inconspicuous frosted cake with sprinkles on the kitchen table. Wally noticed this and strolled over to cut himself a slice, then noticed a card next to the cake.

_'For the team from Hal Jordan'_

"Oh Hal's nice. I wonder if he's still mad about me painting his room yellow…" Wally then took a bite of the cake. The frosting melted in his mouth and as he chewed the sprinkles and cake, he noticed the cake tasted bland, so he spit it out into his hand.

It turns out the cake was a yellow cleaning sponge.

"THIS MEANS WAR, HAL JORDAN YOU NEVER MESS WITH A SPEEDSTER'S FOOD!"

The next day the Green Lantern was supervising the team. He was on the couch, watching the TV while Wally 'borrowed' knockout gas from Robin. Wally snuck up behind Hal and gassed him. Wally took his ring and hid it in a gold painted box in his room (he made it, ok, don't get the wrong idea Wally doesn't have jewelry).

Then Wally made a real cake for himself, to make up for the fake one, of course. Hal woke up an hour later to find Wally eating a cake in front of him. Wally was smirking at him though. Then Hal noticed that his ring was missing. The Lantern got up and searched for it, but to no avail.

Wally watched with a confused expression, trying to feign innocence.

"Wally, where's my ring?"

"I don't know. Isn't it with you? Oh you lost it!? You're in so much trouble!"

"Hush, Wally! Well if you didn't do it, who did? Say Wally who ate the cake I left earlier?"

"There was cake? After I made this one! I think Rob took it."

'_So it was the bird... I'll get him good for taking my ring. I'll use my spare one for the time being'_

* * *

End Chapter one if you want me to continue you have to review or it ends here no joke. And tell me if I can improve on anything!


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to: minichurros123, Snowy (my cat's name!), Guest (awesome!) and youngjusticefanatic. Thanks for your wonderful reviews this is for you guys! have some cake! [~~]

* * *

Robin walked into his room at the cave to find a nice, new laptop sitting on his desk.

'Cool, let's see if it has any special features!' He thought as he walked over and opened said laptop. When he tried to turn it on however, he was greeted with a nice shock to his hand. Robin shouted in surprise and pulled his hand back when a card fell to the floor. He picked it up, and read it.

_Hope you liked this 'shocking' surprise. - Hal Jordan :)_

So it was the Lantern. If he pranked the bird with shocks, well the bird just has to even the playing field now doesn't he? So Robin brought out his non-shock computer , turned it on without a problem, and started typing up a document.

* * *

"May all league and Team members come to the briefing room. May all League and Team members come to the briefing room." The robotic voice said over the loud speaker, letting everyone know what they were to do.

Both the League and Team filled the briefing room and took a seat. Random conversations came to an end once the big black chair in the front spun around to reveal who had summoned them; Robin, with Ace by his side, he looked rather menacing.

"I know you are all wondering why I called this meeting."

"HELL YEAH, I MISSED AVATAR FOR THIS!"

"Wally, calm down. I'm recording it for you" Barry shushed him. The two were rewarded with a bunch of stares from their fellow team mates.

"Now that that's done, I have a proposition to make, if you will. Some members of the League think it's funny to mess with the Team. Well I've called this meeting to prove otherwise. A Leaguer, who shan't be named, has now started a war between the Team and the League," Robin started petting Ace, who now crawled onto Robin's lap, "This is no ordinary war though, this is a _prank_ war. Now the rules are: Anything goes, Score shall be kept track of by an automated computer that shall not be hacked into. Hacking/cheating as in, rigging the score, will result in elimination from the war and you will be a slave to the opposing team. Sabotage is allowed. Understood?"

A chorus of _'yes'_ filled the room.

"Now sign this paper to make it official, also, the war ends in a week. Highest score wins the war and gets bragging rights." Robin took out a sheet of paper and a pen and thrust it toward the audience.

"Hold up, just bragging rights? No, let's make this more interesting," Artemis began.

"What do you propose? Anything you dish out, we can do better," Barry countered.

"How about, the team gets to have some fun in the Watchtower?" Artemis stated.

Hal started "The Watchtower is for League personnel only, no-"

"Let them," Batman interrupted.

"What Batman you can't hones-" Hal was interrupted again by Batman, "I said let them, as long as they don't corrupt any files or throw it out of orbit, it's fine."

"So it's settled then, MAY THE WAR COMMENCE!" Robin shouted.

* * *

Sorry for the late update... I didn't have access to fanfiction for the longest time. End Chapter two if you want me to continue you have to review or it ends here no joke. And tell me if I can improve on anything!

P.S. it was my birthday! the 11th of feb! reviews are great presents!

CoolioChick5 says: HBD!

Batgirl13 says: THANK YOU SO MUCH! \(o.o\) and you the reader: REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS.


	3. Chapter 3

It was day one of the war and everyone was preparing for the attack on the enemy. The Team was busy buying supplies.

"Ok do we have everything to show the League up?" Wally asked, throwing some sponges and Ping-Pong balls into the cart.

"All we need now is some Oreos, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream." Megan commented. She was determining which hair dye to buy.

"Are we making pie or pulling a prank?" Artemis asked, searching for confetti.

"Pulling a prank Artemis, unless you want to make me a pie?" Wally answered.

"Shut it, Kid Mouth, I'm shopping." Artemis took some donuts and chips and put them in the cart too.

"Let us try to get along, we are all collectively trying to prank the League," Kaldur, being the pacifist, interrupted what was about to be yet another fight between our favorite couple.

"Hey, anyone know if permanent marker can come off Superman's face?" Conner chimed in, grabbing some fast acting sleeping pills.

"Not unless he tries really hard." Robin jumped into the aisle, scaring Wally into dropping his sprinkles.

"DUDE! So not cool!" Wally whined while picking up his colorful confections.

"Guys, Wal-Mart is so asterous! They sell plush versions of the League, we can so use that." Robin shoved the plushies into the cart and raced off to find some more supplies.

**Meanwhile…**

"Those kids, they can't outsmart ME, Hal Jordan, The best pranking GL in Oa! Well they gotta-"

"Blah blah and blah, Hal, we know you're good at pranking, now shut your mouth, gosh It's like 24/7 'I'm amazing, I can prank anyone.'" Shayera interrupted.

Barry, who happened to be near, heard this, so he chimed in, "Remember what happened when you tried to prank ol' Batsy?" They all shuddered in fear of the memory.

All Leaguers grabbed a few pranking supplies and went to the meeting room.

"Ok which pranks are we going to using?" Superman asked.

"I'm making a pie thrower!" Hawkman showed his blueprint for said 'pie thrower'

"I'm going to do a liquid jello prank." Wonder Woman stated.

Flash's hand shot up, "I'm doing an awesome air horn, water on the door, picture prank!"

"Ok, that's a start, I have a really good one though," Superman started.

Batman dead-panned, "What's your amazing prank, Boy Scout?"

"I'm going to do a prank call, top that Batman." All other Leaguers were awestruck as The Batman was challenged.

"Well, Superman, I think everyone has to wait and see my prank." Batman got up and left the room, puzzling everyone.

* * *

Review or no updates. I need some prank ideas, and I need some constructive criticism to get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the REALLY late update school and being sick (if you were as sick as me don't follow the dancing spades the always lead to the knifes) really messed up my schedule. I'll try to update this weekend. I also need prank ideas anything you want the team to do since I want the readers involved to :). ON to the story.

* * *

Now everyone was setting their traps with Robin in the Batcave, preparing his more complex pranks that were not allowed to be set up in the cave, or even legal for that matter. Conner and M'Gann were in the Cave's kitchen, mixing sleeping pills into cookies and cakes. Wally was rigging some books to blow ink and Artemis was rigging some arrows. Kaldur, however, was in the pool, designing some Atlantian pranks to pull on Aquaman. No one knew what he was really doing, but he did bring some porcupine and starfish into the cave.

**Meanwhile:**

At the Watchtower Flash was running around looking for a camera and an airhorn while Shazam poured itching powder into some gloves to give to Wally.

Superman knocked on Black Canary's door, "Hey Canary, can I ask you something?"

The door opened and Canary stood there, leaning against the doorframe, "What's up?"

"Do you have Superboy's phone number?"

"Why do you need- Oh you're going to prank call him. He doesn't have a phone so you'll have to use the Cave's number."

"Thanks anyway, Dinah." Clark quickly walked away, leaving behind a scoffing Canary.

"I wonder what Clarks going to do... He's probably going to ask Flash… I'd actually love to see that happen." Canary laughed to herself and went back into her room to plan her own prank for Artemis.

Back in the Watchtower kitchen, Aquaman was busy gathering as many jello packets as he could, planning to pour them into the Cave pool. He was hurrying into his room to plan out the prank when he was stopped by Wonder Woman, who managed to take a packet for her prank.

"Hey," Aqualad turned, "What are you gonna do with that?"

Wonder Woman put a finger to her lips "Shh, it's a surprise,"

**Back at the Cave:**

In the Cave, the team was discussing where the pranks were and how not to trip them to make sure that only the League would trip any prank.

"So, Kal, what prank are you doing?" M'Gann asked curiously.

"I was going to add dye to the pool and make my king pink for a while, maybe something extra as well." Kaldur answered sheepishly, "You don't think he will be angered, do you?"

"Naw, Kal, it's a prank." Wally managed to say, while stuffing his face with brownies.

Robin got up on the table and took Kaldur's face in his hands and yelled, "This is war man! We can't stop for feelings!" Then got off the table and explained his prank, with sound effects, courtesy of Wally.

"So that's all, well that, and don't eat any bat cookies."

"Well, that was something… Will it work?" Kaldur asked.

"Of course, he might be Batman, but I am Robin."

"So, Supes, what about you?" Artemis questioned.

"I'm going to use whoopee cushions for all the Leaguers' seats. (A.N. Guest) And, I'll use a big one for Superman." Conner actually laughed.

"Amateur, how about you, M'gann?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to prank Uncle J'onn, and I'm going to put fake oreos in his room, but, I'll have real ones for afterwards," She said, having received strange looks since she was snacking on said cookie, "Artemis, what will you be doing?"

Artemis brought out the plans for her prank, "It took a while, but here it is:' The paint splatter 1.0'."

"Ooh what does it do?" Wally asked in total awe of the detailed blueprint.

"It's supposed to dump paint on the League when they pass underneath it."

"Tomorrow is the day our pranks will debut. Tomorrow is when our war starts!" Robin proclaimed.

Little did he know, back at the Watchtower, Batman had just got done saying the same thing.

* * *

Review or no more update I promise you I will end right here. I also need prank ideas so please send them. Those who have… I have a perfect idea of how to write them thank you but I need some more.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Back! I have a very good idea on how to incorporate all your great pranks. I shall try to update once a week. If not, you all can throw pies at me. preferably boston crème. I love it! On to the story starring: Pie

* * *

Back in the Cave, everyone was simply hanging out, Bats training, The Atlantians in the pool, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and the rest team in the TV room, and Hal was cleaning up from his previous mission. It was your basic, normal day for a crime-fighter.

"I'm going to get some popcorn, anyone want anything else?" Wonder Woman asked, and much to nobody's surprise, both speedsters raised their hands.

"Can you get some juice, more popcorn, and some candy, maybe some cookies?" Flash added, Wally nodding his head with an evil look in his eye that Wonder Woman just couldn't shake.

'_He has a prank planned, I know it. But I have one of my own. ' _

As she got the requested items, she substituted juice for Jello. Wonder Woman made her way back to the couch and sat down.

_PFFFFFFT! _

Everyone laughed once Diana removed the whoopee cushion from her seat, Conner whispered to M'Gann, "That wasn't me, though?"

"It's ok Conner, let's watch the movie."

The computer announced the score, **Team: One point; J.L.: Zero points.**

After that, they all resumed watching their movie. Kid Flash grabbed his drink and attempted to guzzle his juice. He tipped it all the way when… SPLAT! The jello landed on his face in a nice blob.

He laughed, slurped the jello off his face, then complimented Diana, "Nicely played, the team is better though."

**Team: One point; J.L. One point**

Two screeches (manly screeches) erupted from the bowels of the mountain. Aquaman and a very angry Hal Jordan emerged from the showers, shocking everyone with a very odd sight. Aside from a few giggles, no one said a word.

Finally, Hal broke the silence, "WHO DYED MY HAIR?!" point to his now light purple and golden blonde mixed hair . A familiar cackle coming from the training room was the only answer he got.

**Team: Two points; J.L. One point**

Aquaman was the next to speak, "Who dares defile my person with this horrid pink!?"

Aqualad laughed a bit, "My Apologizes, my king, but it is a war. If I recall correctly 'anything goes'."

**Team: Three points; J.L. One point**

"Aww, come on guys, let's step up _our_ game!" Flash cheered.

Superman left the room with the Speedster. Immediately after they left, a phone started ringing. It was Kid Flash's phone, to be exact.

"Hey, um, ok? Sure, here." Kid Flash handed Superboy the phone, "It's for you, dude."

Superboy was confused, "Hello? Who is this?" The voice on the other line was deep,

"I'm the pants…Inspector? You're, um, pocket fell down? Pick it up or you'll get a fine." The voice became two very familiar voices,

"Wait? What? Barry, that didn't make sense."

"What are you talking about, it's hilarious." The phone disconnected.

Superboy handed Wally the phone back, "Wally, did my pocket fall down?"

"What? Oh, no, dude, you got prank called." Wally explained.

**Team: Three points; J.L. Two points**

_Later that day:_

Hal brought a huge pie into the briefing room, "There's enough for everyone, so dig in!"

Shrugging, the team (Minus Robin) cut a slice of pie.

The Leaguers were only taking pie from a certain side, which M'Gann seemed to notice.

'_Hey guys, put your pie back, it's another prank.' _Megan warned via telepathy.

'_Not another food prank, where should we eat it from?_' Wally asked putting his pie back before anyone could notice.

'_The side the leaguers are eating from. '_

Everyone followed Wally, put their pie back, and took another slice from the League's side. Kid Flash turned the pie around to prank the prankster.

"This is really good pie Hal." Megan complimented, "You must give me a recipe."

"Oh, it's just love, care, and a little something extra." Hal's smirk turned into a 'What just happened' look when he saw the League (minus Batman) run to the kitchen for water. Flash even broke the fridge's door trying to get to the milk, while Aquaman ran back to the dye infested pool.

"So what was that extra something?" Aqualad asked.

**Team: four points; J.L. Two points**

Hal's face was now one of defeat, "Extra hot chili peppers."

Once all the Leaguers came back, so did Batman and Robin. It was quite a sight, Hal with purple and yellow hair, a pink Aquaman, and all Leaguers sweating with red faces.

"Can anyone tell me why The Justice League is losing?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Batman's pissed review or I let batman beat up... a leprechaun! Happy almost Patrick's Day


End file.
